Secrets Revealed
by rugrat4eva
Summary: The Charmed Ones summon someone to tell them more about Chris and his future, but the spell backfires and they get more than what they bargain for... How do they handle the problems that come along with it? Much better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had the idea of writing a Chris-centric fan fiction for a long time, but I never was able to put all my thoughts about it together… Until now… I'm still a little jumbled with it, but I know how I want it to work out…**

**It takes place during season 6 after everyone found out that Chris is Piper and Leo's son. I'm not exactly pinpointing an exact episode, but it's before Leo finds out.**

Chris Halliwell sat in the attic flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows, looking for a demon he hadn't checked out yet. He started to turn the page but stopped when he saw one of the last demon's he expected to see. "Okay, if you're trying to send us out for more demon's again, I will get your mother to ground you." Paige said, walking over to him to see what he was doing. "Why is the hockey mask wielding Jason is in the book of shadows?" Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Different guy. His name is Tallik. Upper level demon. He was the right hand man to The Source." Paige looked over his shoulder and looked at the book. "There's no vanquishing potion for him." Chris nodded and closed the book. "I know." Paige put her right hand on her hip. "So your saying that there's no known vanquish for him?" Chris ran his hands through his hair. "Nothing the power of three can do." Paige raised an eyebrow. "But there is a way to vanquish him?" Chris nodded his head. "Yea, but he shouldn't be a threat to Wyatt. He wouldn't hurt him." Paige looked at Chris hard. "You're sound like you know him." Chris sighed and looked at Paige. "I just know he won't" he said, walking away from her. "Just drop it, okay?" he said, orbing out before Paige got a chance to respond.

A few minutes later, Paige walked downstairs and saw her sisters sitting at the dining room table. "Chris knows something that he won't say." Phoebe scoffed and Piper laughed. "What else is new?" Paige nodded and sat down at the table. "I just wish he would be more open with us." Paige said, gaining nods from her sisters. "I'm not saying he has to tell us everything, I just wish he wasn't so secretive about everything." Piper said, rubbing her growing stomach. "Maybe there might be a way to find it out." Phoebe said, getting up from her chair. "Piper, call dad and get him over here. We need someone to keep Chris busy and he'll be able to do it." Piper looked at her sister in confusion, but went to go get the phone to call their father. "Paige, we need some sort of cloaking spell. Something that won't let the elders see what we're gonna do because I know they won't like it." Paige, like Piper, looked confused, but orbed to do what Phoebe asked her.

Hours later, Phoebe set out the candles around the rug in the attic and lit them, going back over to the couch and finished her spell. A few minutes later, Piper and Paige came in the attic. "Okay, Chris is out with Dad. But they won't be out that long. And the cloaking spell is done, but it won't last long either." Phoebe nodded and turned back to her spell. "How long do we have exactly?" Paige thought about it for a few. "About a half hour." Phoebe nodded and handed a piece of paper to her sisters. "What is this?" Paige asked, reading the spell slowly to herself. "A summoning spell." Phoebe said, nonchalantly. "Who exactly are we summoning?" Piper asked, looking at Phoebe suspiciously. "Someone who can tell us about Chris and his past. Well the future. At least someone that won't keep us in the dark anymore." Both Piper and Paige had surprised looks on their faces. "You guys can't sit there and tell me that you don't wanna know. And Chris won't say anything." Paige and Piper looked at each other and nodded, knowing they weren't gonna win against their determined sister. "You have a spell, I presume?" Piper said, reaching for the piece of paper in Phoebe's hand. "It's basically the call for a lost witch spell, only I tweaked it." She said, letting them read it over. "Don't get too disappointed if this doesn't work." Paige said, standing in a half center in front of the circle of candles with her sisters. "It will, just have a little faith." Phoebe said, holding the spell in her hand so they could all read it. "Ready?" she asked, turning to each of them and watching them nod their heads in agreement.

"Power of the witches' rise.  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Come to us, we call you near.  
Come to us and settle here.  
Through time and space, We bring you near.  
Through time and space, come settle here."

They said, simultaneously with their eyes closed. After they finished the spell, the three sisters opened their eyes to a group of flashing lights in the center of the candles. When they finally died down, four people stood in the circle, all but one unfamiliar. "Prue?"

Piper and Phoebe stood in shock, seeing their older sister standing in front of them, perfectly fine. "How is this possible? I mean, we saw you die." Phoebe said in disbelief and shock. Paige just stood there, not knowing how to react to the situation. "I thought you called one person, not four." Paige said, acknowledging another issue in the situation. "We all answered the call. It was Aunt Prue's idea." One of the boys said. He had blondish-brown hair and blue eyes. Piper's eyes got wide. "Aunt Prue? Does that mean…." The younger girl put her hand up and stopped her before she said anything else. "Were not your kids." The girl said standing with her arms folded across her chest. She had long dark auburnish hair with hazel eyes. "You both look really familiar." Phoebe said, to the two who had already spoken. She then turned to the other. "But you don't." He smiled and laughed. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "I would be the one you don't recognize." Phoebe turned back to her eldest sister. "Can you explain how this is possible?" she asked, seeing Piper nod her head in agreement from the corner of her eyes. "Whitelighter." Prue said, seeing them nod in realization. "When?" Paige asked, a little hesitant to her. "Not anytime soon." She said, seeing the disappointment in her other two sisters faces. "I think introductions should be made, since they know you, but you don't know them." Prue said, pointing to the young adults next to her. The blonde boy waved his hand and smiled at the sisters. "I'm Alexander." He said, seeing realization hit her face. "Zander? Bethany and James' little boy?" she asked, seeing Piper's eyes go wide. He nodded and the three witches gave him a hug. "I just dropped Wyatt off with you. Well, the younger you." Piper said, hearing him laugh at this. He looked backwards and put his arm around the girl. "Gabriella" she said from under his arm. "Do we know your parents?" Paige asked, seeing her nod. "I'm Zander's cousin." She said, realizing that they were getting the wrong idea of their relationship. "So, your Chase and Marissa kid?" Piper said, seeing both Zander and Gabriella nod. "I didn't even know she was pregnant." Phoebe said. "Neither does she." Gabriella mumbled under her breath. Piper then looked over at the final boy. "And you?" He was about to start, but Prue cut him off. "His name is Marcus." She said, seeing him nod. "Do we know his parents?" Paige asked, looking at him. Marcus nodded, but didn't say anything. "He's family isn't he?" Piper asked, seeing both Gabriella and Zander nod from behind Prue. "It's complicated..." Prue started, looking at her sisters.

"As much as I'm enjoying this little reunion here, we were kinda in the middle of something back home. So, if you can get to the reason you summoned us here…" Gabriella said, seeing Zander look at her awkwardly. "Gabby, that's rude." He said, as Marcus turned to them. "Rude but right, Zan. Things will get messy if we don't get back." He said, as Zander and Gabriella nodded in agreement. "Messier, Marcus. So I'm right. We gotta get back." Gabriella said, smiling at Zander sarcastically as she said this. "But were not gonna be able to go back until we do what they summoned us for." Zander said, making Gabby scoff. "No shit, genius. Didn't I say that first?" She said making Marcus laugh and the two began arguing in hushed tones. "They do this a lot. Especially Zander and Gabby." Prue said, looking at her three sisters.

"So where's that nephew of mine?" Prue asked, looking at her sisters. "Chris!" Piper called, not noticing Gabriella's eyes growing wide and her slight flinch when she heard his name. A few minutes later, blue orbs entered the room and Chris appeared with his grandfather in tough. "Grandpa Victor!" Marcus said, completely ignoring the argument he was in to go hug the man. Victor awkwardly stood there and let the boy hug him. "Umm…" Victor said, as the boy pulled away from him. "Aunt Prue, what's going on?" Chris asked, hesitantly looking around at the people around him. His eyes froze when they got to Zander and Gabriella. "Hey, Chris. Grandpa Victor." Zander said, waving at them. Gabriella smacked the back of his head and began mumbling under her breath as she walked past everyone and out the attic. "What's her problem?" Phoebe asked, looking around her. Chris looked at Prue confused. "How is this possible? I thought…" Prue shook her head and walked over to him. "There are some things I have to tell you. Starting with what happened to Gabby." Piper looked at them and sighed. "What happened to her? I mean other than her storming out the attic?" she asked.

Out of nowhere, they heard a loud crash from downstairs. "Zander! Marcus!" they heard, and seconds later, Zander, Marcus and Chris were rushing downstairs to see what was happening. Gabriella was fighting two demons when three more blinked in and started ambushing her. "A little help would be nice." She said, knocking four of them down. "It actually looks like you have it under control." Zander said calmly, watching her vanquish three of them simultaneously with an athame she pulled out of her boot. "Humor me, Zander. Please." She said, stopping to look at him. Zander waved his right hand and the other two demons bursted into flames. "Thanks." Gabriella said, leaning down to put the athame back where she got it from.

"Is everything okay down there?" Piper said, walking down the stairs with Victor, Prue, Phoebe and Paige in front of her. "Everything is fine." Marcus said, putting his hands on Gabriella's shoulders. "Gabby's a beast. Watching her vanquish demons never gets old." He said, seeing Zander nod and Gabriella roll her eyes. "Says the one who NEVER tries to help." She said, moving away from him and leaning in the doorway. "You never need help, Gabs. Especially after you came back from…" Zander started, sitting on the couch, but caught himself and stopped talking. "Can someone please explain to me how this is possible?" Chris exclaimed, making everyone look at him. "What do you mean?" Piper said, as she was being guided to the couch by Victor. "Gabriella's dead."

"Or at least she was." Chris said looking over at her. "Hello to you too, Perry." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes. "It's not that simple, Chris." Prue started, but Gabriella laughed. "That's an understatement. Clift's Notes version? The holier than thou, "We know everything" elders, or what's left of them, decided that it was in your best interest if I wasn't around. Something about "interfering with the greater good" or some crap like that." She said, walking out the room. "Let me know when this conversation is over." Prue sighed and turned to the young woman walking out of the door. "Gabby, where are you going?" She asked, but got no response and heard the front door slam. Everyone stood in silence until Marcus said something. "She does that whenever someone brings this up. So don't feel bad." Paige sighed and sat on the couch. "Bring what up? We don't even know what you're talking about." Prue looked over to her nephew. "Go after her. You should hear it from her, not me." Chris nodded and orbed out the room. Piper sat on the couch and looked at her sister. "Was there something going on between those two of something?" Zander sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Gabby and Chris were engaged. But about a year ago, not long after they got engaged, she was killed. Or so we thought. But the elders really put her in this alternate dimension type place and they didn't take her out of it until after Chris came here, to the future. She hasn't been the same since she left and refuses to talk about whatever happened to her while she was gone." Everyone sat there quietly, taking in what Zander had just said. "Chris hasn't been the same either. He's been too focused on things. Taking on more than he can handle and making sure that no matter what happens, things follow through. Excessively paranoid and stressed out. He's been wearing himself too thin. " Prue said. "So he wasn't always like this?" Piper said, absentmindedly rubbing her pregnant belly. "Yeah he was." Marcus said with a smile on his face. "But Gabby was always there to make sure he wasn't doing too much; to pull him back before he went overboard. So when she was gone, there was no one there that he would listen to to do that."

Chris orbed in a few minutes later and walked over to Zander. "I can't find her. Or sense her either." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know where she is." Zander said, getting up from his seat on the couch. "Where?" Paige asked, looking at the two of them. "The Underworld. Ever since she's been back she goes there to blow off steam." Chris sighed and stood up walking over to Zander. "Let's go." Zander grabbed Chris's shoulder and orbed out of the living room. "Why didn't you go?" Prue asked, looking at Marcus. "Because the new Gabby is scary. Watching her vanquish a shitload of demons on her own is awesome, but I can't handle her when she gets an attitude like that. They can." He said simply.

When Chris and Zander got to the Underworld, they saw Gabby easily vanquishing a dozen demons who were coming at her. "And you're here why?" she asked, blowing up four demons who were coming at Chris and Zander from behind. "This is pretty much suicide, Gabby." Zander said. She laughed and finished the remaining demons who were surrounding her. "No, I pretty much got this under control." She said, walking past them, in pursuit of more demons. Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Talk to me, Gab." He stressed, but Gabriella couldn't look at him. "Perry, let me go." Was all that she said, looking at the ground. "I spent the past year thinking you were dead, and you're not. And I don't even know how it's possible. You have no idea how much I missed you." Chris lightly brushed Gabriella's cheek, trying to get a reaction from her. Gabriella just stood there for a few minutes, fighting down the emotions threatening to come out. "What do you want me to say?" she asked after a few minutes, her voice on the verge of cracking. "I want you to talk to me, Gabby. Tell me what happened." She shook her head and pulled away from him. "You're not making me relive that again. I don't care who you are, I'm not going through it again." She disappeared in a flash of purple lights before Chris got to say anything else.

Gabby reappeared back at the manor, seeing Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, and Victor jump out of surprise. "Are you okay?" Prue asked, seeing her trying to hide the heavy emotions on her face. "I will be." She said, walking over to the couch and sighing. "So what's up?" she asked, looking around the room. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself. Well, whatever you can without future consequences." Phoebe said, leaning forward. "Okay." She said hesitantly. "I'm 21. I'm half witch/white lighter and half demon…" Piper cut her off. "Half demon? How is that possible?" Gabriella chuckled and lean backward. "My grandfather was an upper level demon and my grandmother was a witch/whitelighter. When my father and uncle were born, the elders made them chose between being good and evil, and they chose to be good. The only thing was that the elders didn't know of a way to strip them of their demonic powers without stripping them of all their powers, so they let them keep them and they were passed down along with all their other powers to their children." The Charmed Ones looked at one another then back to Gabriella confused. "So you have two sets of powers?" Piper asked, seeing Gabby nod. "I can orb, I have telekinesis, I can conjure things, get premonitions, and I can blow things up. On the other hand, I can also blink, conjure fire and energy balls, and the whole demon thing heightened my sensing, so I can sense people no matter where they are. It comes in handy with charges. Zander has them too." They all nodded for her to continue. "Umm, me and Chris were engaged, but, the Elders faked my death and put me in an alternate dimension that was complete and utter torture for me, and when I finally got taken out of it, I was a completely different person." Piper shook her head and sighed. "Why do the elders always feel the need to get involved with other people's lives?"

Right then, Chris and Zander orbed in the living room. "Are we interrupting something?" Zander said, looking at Gabriella. "Yes." She said, rolling her eyes at him. "Does anyone know where we are staying?" Marcus said, quickly changing the subject so another argument wouldn't start. "We can stay with Grandma." Zander said, looking at Gabriella. "She'll be the only one in our family who'll be okay with us being here and we don't need to shock our pregnant parents." Gabriella nodded and got up. "Let's go then. We'll handle everything else tomorrow." Marcus said, getting up and moving towards Zander. "Aunt Prue, you coming?" Zander asked. "No, I think I'll stay here at the manor. You guys' come here first thing in the morning, okay?" The three of them nodded and orbed out of the living room.

The next morning, Chris was sitting on the golden gate bridge alone, staring at the diamond engagement ring in his hand.

Flashback

"Marry me." Chris said, rolling over on to his side so that he was looking at her. "Are you high?" she asked, sitting up in their bed. "No, I just want you to marry me, Gabby." She looked at him hard, trying to read his expression. "Yeah, your definitely on something." She said with a chuckle, getting out of their bed and walking into the living room of their apartment. Chris got up and followed her, shocked at her reaction. "So, is that a no?" he asked, watching her turn around. "Were technically married, Perry. I mean, we've lived together for 2 years. Been dating on and off for 5…" Gabby turned around to face him, but he kissed her before she got to continue her rant. A few minutes later, he reluctantly broke the kiss. "Technically doesn't work for me, Gab. Why won't you give me a straight answer?" She gave him another quick kiss and walked over to their window. "I wanna marry you Chris, I do. But not like this." Chris walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Like what?" He brushed her hair to one side and kissed her neck. "I don't wanna get married in all this chaos." Chris was about to say something, but a demon shimmered into their living room. "Your Majesty and his future Queen request your presence at their wedding tonight." Gabriella sighed and walked towards the demon. "You can tell your future queen that we won't be there. I'm won't be a part of the biggest mistake she'll ever make in her life. Now leave before you don't get the chance to relay the message." The demon nodded and bowed to Gabriella. "Yes, Lady Gabriella." he said before shimmering away.

"Biggest mistake she'll ever make in her life?" Chris said, as Gabby walked back over to him. "It will be." Chris pulled her into a hug and started playing with her hair. "Destiny's your cousin. And your best friend." Gabby shook her head and sat up. "No. She's Zander's sister, and Wyatt's future wife. Our friendship dissolved when she chose him over our family. She's dead to me in all ways that matter." She saw Chris' face change when she said this and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know you wanna believe that there's something inside Wyatt worth saving because he's your brother, but baby, you gotta look at the bigger picture. Look at the world he created. It's a world where demons run around freely and kill whomever they want. The witches and good forces of the world live in fear and look over their shoulders every minute of the day." Chris kissed her head and pulled her into his chest. "He corrupted one of the purest souls I've ever known. A person trained to protect the greater good. A warrior apart of a legacy of strong willed, witches. She was one of the most fun loving, free spirits I've ever met, and now, I don't even recognize her anymore." Chris nodded. "I agree. I can't even remember a time when Wyatt wasn't this way. He's power crazy and is ready to attack anything or anyone who disagrees with him. But, I can't stop thinking that he might be able to be saved." Gabby nodded and pulled away from him. "We've lost soo much throughout the years, Chris. What do we have left?" Chris pulled Gabby over to their couch and pulled her into his lap. "We have Zander, and Marcus, Aunt Prue, My sister and cousins. We have the rest of the people in the resistance on our side. Most of all, we have each other, Gab. And that's all we need." Gabby rested her head on top of his. "I love you." She said, her voice low. "I love you too." The two sat with one another for a while, until Gabby broke the silence.

"I take it you bought me a ring." She asked, looking at him. "A ring?" Chris asked, caught a little off guard. "You proposed to me and expected me to agree without some sort of finger bling?" Chris smiled and held out his hand, orbing in a little black box. He opened it, exposing a single carat diamond ring. "Chris, it's beautiful." Gabby said as he took the ring out the box and put it on her finger. "I need you to make me a promise though." Chris looked at Gabriella and smiled. "Anything." She kissed him and rested her forehead on his. "I know how our wedding should be. ALL of our families and friends and the people who care about us should be there: my parents, your parents, our aunts, uncles, cousins, and our grandmothers. But that can't happen here. So promise me that were gonna do whatever it takes to make it happen. No matter what we have to do, promise me that we'll change all this." He didn't look up at her, just sat there thinking about everything she had said. "The only way to change the future is to change the past." Chris thought to himself. Then he looked up at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes and nodded. "I promise you. We'll change this. We will."

End Flashback

Zander orbed next to Chris and sat down with him. "I understand that she's going through a lot, but so am I, Zander. I just found out that my fiancé's alive." Zander nodded. "I get that and Gabby does too, but she's dealing with a whole different set of inner demons that we don't even understand." Chris sighed frustratedly. "But whose fault is that? If she wasn't so damn stubborn and talked to people who wanna help her…" Zander stopped him and laughed. "If Gabby wasn't stubborn, she wouldn't be Gabby. And you're one to talk about keeping secrets 'Mr. Future Consequences'." Chris chuckled and nodded. "This is true… I just wanna know what's going on with her." Zander put his hand on Chris' shoulder and sighed. "We all do."

**So let me know what you think of the first chapter so far… and if you want me to keep going with this or not…**

**I'll have pictures of Gabby, Zander, and Marcus either on my profile or on my blog…**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next Chapter**

That afternoon, Gabby sat at the dining room table in the Halliwell Manor, crystal in hand, scrying. "Looking for a specific demon in particular?" Phoebe asked, taking the empty seat next to her. "Not really. I saw that the book was left open to this demon upstairs and decided to try and find it." Phoebe nodded and sat back in the chair, staring intently at the young woman. "Is there something you want to ask, Aun- I mean Phoebe?" Gabby asked, letting the crystal go and turning to her. Phoebe's face briefly let on a quick sense of shock as the crystal kept spinning over the map. "Phoebe?" Gabby asked again, breaking Phoebe out of her trance. "Oh! I'm sorry, Gabriella." Gabby put her hands up and shook her head. "Gabby, please." Phoebe smiled and nodded. "Okay, Gabby. What can you tell me about your future?" Gabby smiled and leaned back. "It depends on what you want to know." Phoebe laughed and sighed. "I can see why Chris loves you. You're just as secretive as he is." Phoebe noticed Gabby demeanor change when Chris was mentioned.

"When did you and Chris meet?" Gabby closed her eyes and the crystal stopped spinning, but not because it located the demon. "We grew up together. I practically spent more time here than I did at home when I was younger." Phoebe nodded. "When did you and Chris start dating?" A small smile crept on Gabby's face when the memory came to her. "I was 14. He had just turned 15. According to Chris, me agreeing to go out with him was what he wished for that year." Phoebe smiled, listening to the lightness in Gabby's voice. "You guys were together for that long?" Gabby shook her head. "We didn't start officially dating until after I turned 15 and we broke up a few times along the way, but yeah, we've been together for that long." "Marissa and Chase were okay with this?" Gabby hesitated for a few minutes. "My dad wasn't as accepting at first to the relationship. My godmothers were gung-ho for it though." Phoebe looked at her, confused. "Who are your godparents?" Gabby sighed and looked away from her briefly. "I can't tell you that. All I can say is that I have two sets instead of one." Phoebe nodded and sat quietly, quickly trying to think of another question. "Why wasn't your mother okay with the relationship?" Gabby sighed and looked up at Phoebe. "She wasn't around." Phoebe nodded. "What about Piper and Leo?" Gabby turned away from Phoebe and started telepathically spinning the crystal again. "Next question." Phoebe wanted more of an answer but decided not to push the subject.

"How did the Elder's fake your death?" Gabby sighed and sat back. She closed her eyes and stopped the crystal again, letting the memory hit her. "Gabby, if you don't wanna talk about it…" she started, but Gabby held her hand up to stop her. "Give me your hand." She said, holding hers out for Phoebe to take. She took it and closed her eyes, letting Gabby show her what she was having trouble dealing with.

Flashback

"This is not negotiable, Gabriella. There are some things that need to happen that you can't be here for." Marcellus said, walking through Chris and Gabby's living room. "Well seeing as you're the one in hiding, and I basically get to do whatever the hell I want, I don't really think that decision up to you anymore." She responded, folding her arms across her chest and followed him with her eyes. "Gabriella, Christopher has a huge responsibility ahead of him and can't be distracted from it." Gabby scoffed. "You think I'm a distraction?" Marcellus walked back over to Gabby. "To everyone else, you're a major asset. But to Christopher, yes, you're a major distraction and this assignment needs his full attention." Gabby 's face grew hard, staring intently at the Elder who was now in front of her. "The other Elders and I came to the conclusion that Christopher needs to refocus and set his mind on the task at hand." Realization hit Gabby and she started shaking her head. "You wanna kill me? Don't you think he's been through enough? That would send him over the edge and you could forget about him doing your "little assignment"." Marcellus lightly shook his head. "We would never do that to you Gabriella. We just need you out of the way for a while." Gabriella turned away from him and sighed, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "I wanna talk to my father." She said, her voice low and beginning to fill with emotion. "Gabriella, the council sent him and the others away for…" Marcellus started, but Gabriella cut him off. "Screw the damn council, Marcellus! Screw the Elders, screw the Council, and screw you. You expect me to leave the one person I still have in my life on my side, and you won't let me see one of the few people who's suppose to be here for me and guide me in choices like this one, but he's not here because of another one of your stupid decisions? You can forget about whatever the hell you wanted me to do. Now get out." Marcellus stood firm for a few seconds and then moved closer to Gabby. "This isn't a request, Gabriella. You're going to leave, one way or another." He said, grabbing Gabby's shoulder and orbing out of the apartment.

End Flashback

"That's what happened to you?" Phoebe asked, looking at her. "Part of it." Gabby said, wiping away a few tears that managed to come out as she recalled what happened. "Anything that happened to everyone after Marcellus took me, I didn't know about until Zander told me. I didn't even know that they faked my death until I came back and forced it out of them." Phoebe wanted to hug the girl sitting across from her, but she didn't know if she would be over stepping a boundary. "That doesn't sound very Elder-like." Phoebe said, seeing Gabby scoff. "You've never met a future Elder, then. They act like demons, only good." Gabby said, seeing Phoebe nod.

"But where did they put you?" She asked. Gabby shook her head no and put her head down. "I know eventually that I'll have to talk about that part of it, but I can't right now. It's way too hard." Phoebe nodded and gave Gabby a small smile. "I understand." Gabby returned the smile and got up from the table, turning towards the kitchen. "Gabby?" Phoebe called out, making her turn back. "Why did you show me that?" Gabby lightly chuckled and walked back to the chair she was sitting at. "Because you were my mom's best friend. And that fact made you play an important role in my life." She said, seeing the huge smile creep on Phoebe's face. "I've always been able to be more open with you than with any of the other sisters." Phoebe jumped out of her chair and hugged Gabby. "I'm your godmother!" she screamed, making Gabby laugh. "One of them, but yeah." Gabby said, returning the hug.

Chris walked in the room, seeing the two embracing. "You told her?" He asked leaning against the wall. Gabby pulled away from Phoebe and put her hands in her pockets. "I hinted. She figured it out." Phoebe sensed Chris's urgency to talk to Gabby so she excused herself and went upstairs, leaving Chris and Gabby alone in the dining room.

"I started looking for that demon you left the book open to this morning." She said, moving towards the map and crystal she had out. "I haven't found him yet." Chris sighed and shook his head. "I'm not concerned with demons right now, Gab." He said, slightly frustrated. "I'm more concerned with you." Gabby closed her eyes and collected herself, trying to figure a way to give Chris the answers he wanted without having to talk about what the Elder's did.

"Is knowing what happened really that important?" She said, opening her eyes and looking at him. "I mean, the important thing here should be that I'm alive and physically well, but your dwelling on the negative." Chris moved closer to Gabby, realizing what she was trying to do. "Trust me, Gabby, I'm thrilled to have you back in my life. But that "emotional problem" that you're avoiding is affecting every part of you and I wanna help you. I'm only pushing because I love you." Gabby had tears falling from her eyes and she was mentally cursing them as they fell. "I love you too, but, I don't wanna relive it. It hurts too much." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

At this point, Chris had Gabby in his arms, and she was crying into his chest. He was half consoling her, and half enjoying the feeling of having Gabby in his arms again. It had been too long and he was starting to forget what it felt like. "I know it does, but that's the only way you're gonna move past it. I already lost you once, I'm not losing you again because you wanna take out dozens of demons at a time to avoid dealing with this." Gabby chuckled when Chris said this. "I can handle my own extremely well, thank you very much." She said, slightly pulling away. "I know this too." Chris said, brushing her hair out of her face. "You're gonna try and kiss me now aren't you, Perry?" she said, watching the smile creep on his face. Chris didn't respond, just nodded his head, but before he had the chance, they heard a crash and I scream coming from the attic.

**Review PLZ and let me know what you think**

**More stuff will come out in the next chapter (Hopefully)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3.…**_

Everyone rushed upstairs to see who was screaming. "Is everything okay?" Paige said, leading the mob into the attic. "Everything is fine. I just dropped something." Piper said, pointing to the mess on the floor in front of her. Phoebe sighed and walked over to Piper, guiding her over to the couch. "You know better than to scream in this house when nothing's wrong." Piper nodded. "Especially you, pregnant one." Prue said with a smirk on her face. "Sorry." Piper said.

"So is there anything new on the demon front?" Marcus said, looking over at the book. "I actually found a demon that could be a potential risk to Wyatt." Chris said. "I'm gonna go finish scrying for it downstairs." Gabby said, turning and walking out the door. "You get anywhere with her?" Phoebe asked her nephew, who had walked over to the book and started looking for a new demon. "You and Gab actually talked?" Marcus asked, his eyes lighting up in amusement. Chris just nodded, not moving to look up from the book. "Did she try to blow you up?" Chris shook his head and lifted his head from the book. "Why would she do that?" He asked and Prue, Zander, and Marcus laughed. "Cause she did that to me." Piper smiled and shook her head. "I was actually making some kind of progress with her, but the scream stopped everything." Chris said, turning to face Piper. "I already said I was sorry." She said. "Did you get anything out of her?" Chris asked, turning to Phoebe. "Yes. But I don't think its my place to say anything. She'll tell you when she's ready, Chris." She said, seeing him nod. "She's a very complex individual. You know that, Chris." Prue said, sitting on the chair. "Whatever she went through screwed her up even more." Chris sighed and nodded. "I just want my Gabby back. I want the life we talked about." Piper stood up and walked over to her son, running a hand through his hair. "You'll get it, honey. We'll make sure you do."

Gabby walked downstairs to started scrying for the demon and was quickly followed by Zander. "You okay Gab?" he asked, seeing a bit of the girl she used to be. "I'm fine, Zan." She said, slowly lifting up her arm to make the crystal spin again. "You and Chris working things out?" he asked, looking at her with a small smile on his face. "Slowly." She said, shaking her head at him. "You wanna tell me about what happened when the elders took you?" Gabby sighed and was about to answer, but at that moment, the crystal stopped spinning. "Demon." She said, turning to face him. "Marcus! Chris!" She called up the stairs. "Gabs, you're gonna have to talk about it." Zander said, seeing her nod. "I know. But not right now." She replied as Chris and Marcus came down with Phoebe and Paige. "You find the demon?" Marcus asked and Gabby nodded. "Lets go then." Chris said, and the four of them orbed out.

About an hour later, they all came back. "You kill the demon?" Paige asked, seeing them nod. "More like Gabby and Chris killed the demon." Marcus said, and Zander nodded. "It looked soo cool, Aunt Prue." Marcus said, over excited as usual. "It was just like before." Phoebe, Paige and Piper looked at Prue while Chris, Gabby and Zander just shook their heads. "Who's son is he?" Piper asked and Prue just laughed. "Future consequences." Chris said and Paige rolled her eyes. "One of these days nephew, you're gonna tell me something about the future willingly and you're gonna be happy about it." Paige said, making him laugh. "I'll be back in a few." Gabby said, orbing out of the room. Zander turned to Chris. "Follow her." He said, and Chris orbed out the room, following his fiance.

Chris took a few seconds to sense where she was and orbed to the top of the San Francisco Bridge. He saw her sitting on the edge, her eyes closed, looking calm and serene. "What you thinking about?" He asked sitting next to her. "Everything." She said, slightly chuckling. "Its weird, Chris. I barely feel like myself. Like I'm a stranger in my own body." Chris reached his hand out in front of her and she took it, still not opening her eyes. "He put me in this place." She said, keeping her eyes closed. "I didn't know what it was at first, but after a while I figured it out." Chris turned to Gabby and looked at her. "Where'd they put you?" he asked, rubbing her hand. "Wyatt made this alternative world where he trained magical beings for his army." Chris's eyes grew wide when she said this. "I thought you said elders took you." He said, and Gabby just shook her head, still keeping her eyes closed. "Marcellus works for Wyatt now." Chris shook his head and put it down. "Damn it." Chris said and Gabby chuckled. "For a while, I went along with it. Because there were soo many people with different powers there, I just assumed the elders were training people for the Alliance, but Wyatt showed up and I knew something was up." Chris was flabbergasted by what Gabby was telling her. "Bianca was there." She said with a smile. Chris chuckled, knowing the tension between the two women. "I spared with her a few times, but she left with Wyatt a little before I left." Chris could barely grasp the fullness of what Gabby was saying. "When did you leave?" he asked, his voice low. "After I found out that Wyatt was running the place. Why do you think I spend so much time in the Underworld?" She said, turning to face him. "You spent all that time down there?" he asked, and she just nodded. "It was the easiest place to stay undetected. I had to torture and threaten Marcellus to bring me back." Gabby put her head on Chris' shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. "It makes sense now. How you're used to killing all those demons at once and on your own." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm trained to do that." She said. "At first I thought it was convenient. Knowing Wyatt's strategies ahead of time sounded good so that we could use it against him. It was a killer plan so I went with it. But the more time I spent training with all of them, the more different I became. I got accustomed to the lifestyle; Ruthlessly and heartlessly vanquishing anything and anyone that posed a threat. The worse part is that I actually starting enjoying it. You're not suppose to enjoy vanquishing things, Perry." Chris rubbed started rubbing her back and held her tightly in his arms. "Its not like you killed any innocents though, right?" he asked, and she just stayed quiet.

"Gabs." He said, letting out a heavy sigh. "I didn't have a choice, Chris. I was in a no win situation." She let him go and stood up from her seat. He stood up and looked at her, a unreadable look on his face. "I did what I had to do, Chris. I'm not proud of it but it was necessary." Chris nodded and sighed. "I understand, Gabby. Its okay" He said, reaching for her again but she pulled away. "Its not okay Chris." she said shaking her head. "I killed an innocent. The thing I've been taught to save since I was a kid. Doing that makes me no better than Wyatt." Chris shook his head. "Your nothing like him." He said, as she walked to the other side of the bridge. "The fact that you feel bad proves that you're different." Gabby scoffed and put her head down. "That's what I'm trying to say, Chris. I don't feel bad." She turned around and faced him, looking intently in his eyes. "I know that I'm supposed feel bad, but its not happening naturally. I'm forcing myself to feel remorse when it should just come to me because I know I did something wrong but the feelings aren't genuine." Chris looked at her confused. "That doesn't sound like you." Gabby nodded at him. "I know. That's the problem."

_**PLZ Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**VERY DELAYED AND VERY OVERDUE BUT I FINALLY FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER….. **

Chris looked Gabby up and down. Physically, she looked the same as he remembered her. But, mentally and emotionally, she was different. In some ways, she was colder, detached, and definitely had more attitude than he remembered. "I don't know what to tell you, Gabby." He said, and she chuckled. "I don't know what to say about it either. That's why I don't like talking about it." She walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked at the blurs of cars passing by below them. "I don't want it to be like this. I feel detached in my but I don't know how else to be anymore. It would be so much easier if I could just end it all." Chris walked over to Gabby and pulled her into his chest. "Don't even think like that. We'll fix it. I promise you that we'll fix it." He said and she chuckled in his arms. "Don't make a promise that you don't know that you can keep." Chris nodded and pulled her slightly away from him. "How about this then? I promise to stay with you no matter what. Better?" He asked and Gabby smiled. "Again. Don't make a promise you can't keep. But thank you for trying to make me feel better." She said, as Zander orbed there.

"I know I'm interrupting, but we need you two back at the manor." he said and Chris sighed. "Marcus thinks he found something in the book." Gabby quickly orbed away and Zander laughed. "Every time I get that girl alone, something has to happen." Chris said and Zander nodded. "At least she talked to you though. You guys did talk, right?" He asked and Chris nodded. "She told me what happened to her and it explains so much about how she is now." Zander nodded. "Yeah it does. Kinda gives you an extra incentive of changing the future, doesn't it? I mean, not only does it stop Wyatt from turning evil, but it stops Gabby changing at the same time." Chris nodded and looked down at the cars below. "I'm glad you're here, Zander. I was starting to lose faith in how I was gonna do this." Zander walked over to Chris' side and sighed. "We're all here for a reason, man. We'll figure things out." He said and the both of them orbed off the bridge.

When the two of them got back to the manor, Gabby and Prue were looking at the Book of Shadows. "What's going on?" Chris asked looking over at Marcus. "I found a demon that you missed." Marcus said, lifting the book and showing it to Chris. "Why is he in the book? He wasn't there before." Gabby said, and Chris shrugged. "Who?" Phoebe said, looking at the demon on the page in Marcus' hand. "It's the demon you were looking at yesterday." Paige said and Chris nodded. "I thought you said that he wasn't a threat." She said and Zander and Gabby scoffed. "I also said that there's no way the Charmed Ones can vanquish him." Chris said. "But that means that there is a way to vanquish him, right?" Phoebe asked and Marcus nodded his head. "All you need is some of the…" Marcus started, but Zander cut him off. "Is magic school still open?" he asked, and Piper nodded. "Gab, come with me for a little research." He said and Gabby nodded. "Want one of us to come too?" Piper asked and Chris quickly agreed. "Why don't you go with them? Keep us posted on what you find out." Gabby shot Chris a look and reached for Piper's hand and orbed out the manor.

"Why'd you do that?" Paige asked and Marcus shook his head knowingly. "To make sure that they do what they said they were doing." Marcus said and Chris nodded. "Zander and Gabby would've tried to handle this on their own, but that would basically be suicide. But because Aunt Piper is with them…" He started and Chris finished. "They have no choice but to go actually go to magic school." Phoebe laughed and sat on the couch. "So how do you vanquish the demon?" She asked and Marcus sighed. "You need to be in the same place as him, use his blood for a potion and say a certain spell." he said and Paige nodded. "Then how would Gabby and Xander handle it on their own?" She asked. "Because they have the same blood. The demon Tallik is their grandfather. All they really need is to get the spell and find him."

Gabby and Zander walked over to the bookshelf in the main room of Magic school and started looking over the different titles. "You know Chris did this on purpose, right?" Zander said and Gabby nodded. "Duh, Zan. He knows us too well." Gabby said and they were interrupted by a person entering the room. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked and Piper turned around and smiled. "Gideon." She said and Zander looked at him intently. "Do you two know Gideon?" Piper asked, and Gabby shook her head. "No. But we've heard a lot about you." Zander nodded and looked over towards Gabby. "He's the guy…" He said in a low voice and Gabby cut him off. "Yeah. I know." Gabby said and turned back to Gideon. "I'm Gabriella and this is my cousin Alexander." Gideon walked over towards the two of them and shook both of their hands. "I take it your not from our time." He said and Gabby shook her head. "We're from the future." She said and Gideon nodded. "We were hoping that there was any type of information about Tallik anywhere and this seemed like the smartest place to look." Zander said and Gideon nodded. "I'll get a few people to look into that for you." He said and turned back to Piper. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Piper shook her head and Gideon walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Piper asked the two of them, who had started a hushed argument as soon as Gideon turned his attention towards Piper. "He's an elder right?" Xander asked and Piper nodded. "He's an elder and he's Leo's mentor. Why?" Gabby ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "There's something about him that doesn't seem right." she said and Xander nodded. "Especially after everything…" He started but caught himself and stopped. "Wait you two do know Gideon, don't you?" Gabby and Xander both nodded. "Unfortunately." Piper sighed and sat down on the nearby couch. "What did he do then?" Xander was about spill everything he was saying, but Gabby stopped him. "Let's go back to the manor. Everyone needs to hear this."

**MY BRAIN ISNT REALLY GIVING ME THE IDEAS THAT I WANT FOR THIS, SO I'M JUST GOING WITH WHAT COMES OUT…. HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON….. LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING CONFUSED YOU ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel horrible for not updating this story for a REALLYY LONG TIME…. I lost my mojo for it, but I'm gonna try and get it back…. (BTW I'm in school now with a half hr before my class starts so forgive the lack of editing, I will proof it later when I get home) But I wanted to post something cuz believe it or not, it's still been getting hits, despite my lack of updating it since the beginning of August…..**

**Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 5**"Let me see if I'm understanding you right." Paige said, rubbing her temples. "Gabby and Zander are related to this demon." She said, pointing to the image in the Book of Shadows. "Yea." Chris said, nodding his head. "Wouldn't they want to save him if their related?" Phoebe asked and Chris shook his head. "They hate him. Their entire family hates him." Marcus said, and Prue nodded in agreement. "Why?" Paige asked and Marcus started to answer but both Chris and Prue stopped him. "Future consequences." Chris said as three orbs entered the room.

* * *

"What are we talking about?" Zander asked, looking around at the four people in the attic. "Your grandfather." Phoebe said and Gabby rolled her eyes. "Don't call him that." She said, sitting on the couch next to Marcus. "I get that he's evil, but, what did he do that was so bad to make you guys hate him?" Piper asked and Chris sighed. "Future consequences." He said and Gabby chuckled. "Those are your favorite words arent they?" She asked and Marcus laughed in agreement with her. "You wanna tell them and risk having it change the future?" He asked, looking over at his fiance. "Isnt the entire reason we're here is to change the future?" She answered back and Zander laughed. "She has a point, man." He said, looking at Chris with a smile on his face. "I know she does." He said as Gabby leaned back in her seat with a satified look on her face. "So what did he do?" Paige asked and Gabby sighed. "He killed my mother."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, looking at Gabby strangely. "Marissa is fine." Zander nodded and walked over to the couch. "Not now. At a specific point in the future, Aunt Marissa dies. It's after Gabs is born though." He said and Phoebe nodded. "Gabby, we're sorry." Paige said and Gabby waved it off. "I've had my entire life to deal with it. It's tolerable. But, can we just not talk about it?" She asked and they all nodded.

* * *

"So, you guys weren't at magic school all that long." Prue said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Yeah, Zander and Gabby had some things that they wanted to say in front of everyone else." Piper said and Zander nodded. "Gideon was there." He said and Marcus stiffened up in his seat. "What's the big deal with Gideon?" Chris asked and his mother and two aunts looked at him confusedly. "Why doesn't he know?" Paige asked and Prue chuckled to herself. "That uprising happened after Chris came here." She said and they all nodded knowingly.

"In the future, Gideon has been working with Wyatt to elimitate all the whitelighters and elders." Zander said and Gabby nodded. "Not just them, but any magical being that possessed more power than him or Wyatt that they couldn't manipulate onto their side." Gabby said, and Chris sighed. "Is there anyone Wyatt hasn't corrupted onto his side?" He asked and Gabby shrugged. "Maybe, but they might be dead now for disobeying him." She said and Marcus laughed. "That's not funny." Piper said and he nodded. "I know, I just wanted to lighten the mood alittle bit." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Paige asked and Prue shrugged. "I'm not sure. But for now, we might need him and his resources so we're gonna have to be careful." She said and turned over to the window. "What's going on Prue?" Phoebe asked and Prue put her finger over her lips. "Tell me one of you guys can hear that." She said looking around the room. "I can." Zander and Gabby said simultaneously, as Chris nodded in agreement. "Hear what?" Piper asked as Paige put her finger in her ear. "You mean that ringing noise?" She asked and Prue nodded. "What is it?" Phoebe asked and Prue looked over at Zander and Gabby. "It's a portal." Zander said. "Someone opened a portal and is either going or coming through it." Gabby got up from her seat and closed her eyes. "They came through it. Somewhere downtown." She said, opening her eyes and looking around. "Gabby, take Phoebe and Marcus with you and check it out please?" Prue said, and Gabby nodded, touching both Marcus's and Phoebe's shoulders and orbing out the attic.

* * *

"It's was around here somewhere." Gabby said, walking up an alley in downtown San Fransico. "This is the alley behind P3." Phoebe said and Gabby chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?" She said and Marcus stopped in his tracks. "Gabs, you're not gonna be happy about this." He said, and Gabby stopped and turned to him. "Why what… " She started to ask him, but stopped when she saw two figures come into view. "You gotta be kidding me. He seriously sends you two?" She said, rolling her eyes and hearing a chuckle from one of the people in front of them. "Nice to see you too, cuz." The voice said, and Phoebe looked at her confused. "Gabby, who is this?" She asked, slightly turning to Gabby. "My cousin. Destiny." She said, her voice almost a snarl. "And the other?" Phoebe asked and Gabbt laughed. "A evil, slutbag skank." She said with a sarcastic smile on her face and Marcus laughed. "I take it that's not her real name?" Phoebe asked and Gabby nodded. "No, but its what I call her." She said, daggers appearing in her eyes. "I've missed your insults, Gabby." The other person said, and Gabby shook her head in disbelief. "Out of all the people he could have sent, Wyatt sends you two." She said and Marcus leaned down to Phoebe. "That's Bianca. They hate eachother." He said and Phoebe laughed. "I can see that. But, Why?" She asked turning to Gaby. "We'll talk about it later. Until then though…" She started forming an energy ball and hurling it toward Bianca.

"That's not very nice, Gabs." Bianca said after dodging the blast. "We're actually not here to kill you." She said and Destiny nodded. "We came to help."

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the LONG wait, I'll try not to do that again…..

**Reviews are nice and greatly appreciated….**

**ALSO **

**You can follow me on Twitter: my url is .com/rugrat4eva**

**It's also on my profile.**

**(Pics of Destiny will be on my polyvore later in the dayy… I don't have the time to do it at the moment and it's usually takes me a while to deside.)**

**Anywayy, have a nice day and enjoyy your week**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby felt the anger inside of her building up the more she heard words spoken from Bianca and Destiny. "Call me a cynic, but I find that hard to believe." Gabby said with a slightly amused chuckle and Marcus nodded in agreement. "And why is that?" Bianca asked with a smirk and Gabby took a few steps forward, stopping when she was inches away from them. "Gabby…" Phoebe started but she waved her off and turned to Bianca. "Because you're you." Gabby felt Marcus trying to pull her back but she wouldn't shake the deadlock between her and Bianca. "Gabs, I promise you, we're not here for that." Destiny said and Gaby chuckled, slightly shifting her gaze to her cousin. "And why should I believe anything you say?" Marcus let go of his hold on her and raised an eyebrow at Destiny as well. "She has a point, Des." He said, causing Destiny to shift uncomfortably. "Because we're family, Gabby." Hearing that word come out of Destiny's mouth made Gabby sick to her stomach. From where she stood, Destiny didn't understand what that word meant anymore. And even if she did, her definition was screwed up. "So now that matters to you again?" She asked, feeling a familiar sort of heat rising within her. "It always mattered to me, Gabby. You're the one who stopped trying." Marcus quickly grabbed Gabby and pulled her away, feeling the tension radiating from her body. "Yeah, I stopped trying. It may have had something to do with the fact that your fiance had me kidnapped." Destiny's eyes grew wide in disbelief at what her cousin just said but quickly brushed it off. "Wyatt said that he wouldn't hurt you guys." She said and both Marcus and Gabby laughed. "He promised _me_. Why do you think I'm here instead of anyone else?" Marcus looked at Gabby, seeing if she was even contemplating what Destiny was saying but before he could ask her anything, Phoebe stepped in. "We'll talk more at the manor. Not here in the open. And no more energy balls, Gabby." She said and Gabby shrugged. "Keep the slutty slut away from me and I won't feel the need to hurt her." Phoebe chuckled and nodded at her deal. "Done. Now let's go." She said and they all orbed to the manor.

"What was there?" Zander asked, looking over at Gabby and seeing the foul look on her face. "Them." She said, walking over towards the couch and revealing Destiny and Bianca. "Des." He said, completely flabbergasted at her sister. "Hey big brother." She said and Bianca just groaned. "Yes, you're glad to see one another. Can we get down to business now?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest and Gabby rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you haven't change, Bianca." Chris said with an amused chuckle and she walked over towards him. "That's not the only thing that hasn't change, Chris…" Bianca fluttered her eyebrows, making Chris roll his eyes in response. "Why are you here?" He asked and Destiny stepped forward. "We're here to bring you home with us." She said and everyone else in the room just looked around. "Can't happen." Marcus said finally and Bianca glared at him fiercely. "And why not?" She asked and Zander sighed. "We were summoned so we can't until we figure out why." He said signaling to himself, Gabby, Prue and Marcus. "And I'm not leaving anytime soon so…" Chris added and Destiny shook her head. "You guys don't understand…" She said and Gabby chuckled. "I think you're the one who has the misunderstanding." She said and Bianca moved towards her. "Oh really?" Gabby rolled her eyes and took a step forward as well, shrugging off Zander's quick attempts to stop her. "Really." Everyone in the attic could practically feel the hatred radiating from both Gabby and Bianca so when no one stepped in to try and intervene right away, Chris stepped forward and reached for Gabby's hand. "Gab…" He started, attempting to pull her towards him but she jerked away from him, not losing eye contact with Bianca. "All I need is an excuse and I'll kill you." She said nonchalantly and Bianca chuckled. "I'd love to see you try." She responded and a fireball formed in Gabby's hand. "Gabby, what are you doing?" Prue asked, seeing the ball grow and what looked like rings forming around the ball of fire floating above the palm of Gabby's hand. Not wanting anyone to get hurt, Chris stepped forward and grabbed Gabby by the waist and orbed the two of them out of the attic, ending the showdown and the possibility of someone getting hurt.

The first place that popped into Chris' head to bring Gabby was The Golden Gate Bridge. "Why'd you do that?" She said, pulling out of his embrace once they were there. "You were about to kill her, Gab." He said and Gabby scoffed. "No shit. That was kinda my plan, Perry." She said and Chris chuckled. "You can't the things Bianca says or do get to you." Gabby ran both her hands through her hand and let out a deep breath. "Bianca breathing gets to me. And I was seconds away from…" she started but before Gabby could finish her sentence, Chris had pulled her towards him and into a kiss. The second she felt his arms around her waist, Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, not wanting it to end. After a few more moments, Chris reluctantly broke the kiss and lightly pressed his forehead onto hers. "What were you saying?" He asked, slightly breathlessly and Gabby lightly chuckled, letting her hands unwrap from Chris' neck and gently run down his chest. "I've missed this; us being like this." She said and Chris smiled at her. "I still wanna kill her though." Chris shook his head and Gabby shrugged. "Please don't." He asked her and Gabby put her head down and reluctantly agreed, knowing that despite how much she despised the girl, Chris still cared for her. "I'll try but I make no promises. But I better get a medal or something in return for such physical restraint." She said and Chris put his hand in his pocket. "I have something better than a medal." He said, pulling out her engagement ring and Gabby's face instantly lit up. "My ring." She said, her voice barely above a whisper and Chris nodded at her. "And now it's back where it should be." He said, putting the ring back on her finger and smiled at her.

"You think we can go back now?" He asked and Gabby nodded, putting her head on Chris' chest and wrapping her arms around him, feeling the most like herself than she had in a long time. "Not yet." She said, closing her eyes as she felt him do the same and kiss her head. "I wanna enjoy this. I haven't felt like this in soo long, Chris." He looked down at her and began to rub small circles on her shoulder. "Like what?" He asked and Gabby sighed. "Happy. Peaceful. Like me." She said and Chris smiled to himself, glad to know that being intimate and around him helped Gabby feel like her old self; the girl he fell in love with years ago. "Then, we'll stay as long as you want. Everything else can wait."


End file.
